


The Book

by Sunset_Swerve_76



Series: JATP One-Shots [12]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Swerve_76/pseuds/Sunset_Swerve_76
Summary: Summary: Willie asks Alex to read a book he missed out onSetting: 2023Warnings: NoneWords: 1182
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: JATP One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115450
Kudos: 32





	The Book

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Willie asks Alex to read a book he missed out on
> 
> Setting: 2023
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Words: 1182

Alex and Willie solidified their relationship not long after they were saved from Caleb. These past three years have been the best of Alex's life, well, afterlife. The band is extremely successful, he has the perfect boyfriend and has made major progress in trying to get caught up on the 25 years they missed after they died. Willie, of course, has aided in this process. He often provides Alex with some of his favorite books from those 25 years. Alex reads them all, no matter what they are about. Recently, Willie has started preparing these books to make them easier for Alex to get through. At the end of every chapter, Willie leaves a sticky note with a sweet message to encourage Alex to keep reading. The most recent book Willie has given Alex to read is Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. To say Willie was jealous Alex was never forced to read it in school is an understatement.

It took Alex about a week and a half to reach the end of the book. Between band rehearsals, hanging out with his friends, and gigs there wasn't a lot of time to read the sixty-one chapter novel. Alex was now laying on the couch in the studio book in hand. The pile of sixty sticky notes was set on the table next to him.

"Hey, dude! Whatcha doing?" Luke asked as he poofed into the studio.

"Reading," Alex mumbled without taking his eyes off the book.

"Oh is that one of the ones Willie recommended for you?"

"Ya, It's Pride and Prejudice. I'm almost done with it." Alex responded looking at the stack of sticky notes to his left.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Have fun!" Luke poofs out before Alex could respond.

Finishing the last paragraph Alex sits up and starts to close the book when he sees the corner of a sticky note on the inside of the back cover. He pulls it out confusingly seeing as Willie has never left one there before.

"I have a surprise for you. Meet me at the place we met. I'm there now," it reads. Alex chuckles before poofing to the place Willie first crashed into him. Once he arrives he sees Willie dressed up in a nice tux with Reggie and Luke, dressed nicely as well, standing behind him. Luke starts to strum the guitar around his shoulder as Reggie begins to sing. Alex immediately recognizes the song as "I Want it That Way" by the Backstreet Boys, one of the first songs Willie showed Alex when he asked what music he missed out on in those twenty-five years.

"W-what is this? What's going on?" Alex looked around at the confused looks on people's faces as they tried to figure out where the music was coming from.

"Alexander Jacob Mercer," Willie started as he grabbed ahold of Alex's hands. "Ever since that fateful day where I pancaked you right here, I knew I wanted you in my life. These last three years we have spent together have been the best of my life and afterlife for that matter. Seeing as we are both dead I don't think the words till death due to us part particularly applies to our situation, but I hope that we can find a way to make it work. Most couples don't get to literally say they will be together forever, but we do. So, with that being said..." Willie trails off as he lowers himself onto one knee. His eyes never leaving Alex's. Alex's hand flew up to cover his mouth at his boyfriend's actions.

"You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you," Willie continues his speech with a quote from the book Alex had just finished causing Alex to let out a laugh. "Will you marry me?" he finishes pulling a box out of his pocket and opening it. Inside the box is a beautiful black ring with a silver lining on either side and inset diamonds in the middle. Alex gasps before nodding his head rapidly.

"Yes, yes, yes!" he yells. Willie stands up sliding the ring onto Alex's finger before pulling him in for a kiss. Luke and Reggie finish up the last line of the song before rushing over to congratulate the two. "You guys knew about this?" Alex turned to his bandmates.

"Ya, I'm surprised Reggie was able to keep it a secret. He started jumping with excitement every time you read," Luke laughed. Reggie nodded his head silently in agreement a prominent smile present on his face. Alex pulled his bandmates into a hug and thanked them before everyone made their way back to the studio. 

***

Willie and Alex were snuggled up together on the couch, Alex admiring the ring on his finger and Willie listening to a story Reggie was telling the group. Everyone was now back to their regular clothing and waiting for Julie to return home from school. Moments later, Julie walked through the garage doors with Flynn not far behind her.

"Hey guys!" she greeted. There was a chorus of responses before Julie froze in her tracks causes Flynn to bump into her.

"What the hell Jul.." Flynn started but was quickly cut off by Julie as she gasped loudly. Julie ran towards Alex, jumping over Luke who was seated on the floor in front of the couch. She hastily grabbed his hand and pulled it up to her face to examine the ring on his left hand.

"W-what? When? Y-you-you proposed!" she stuttered out yelling the last bit at Willie.

"What!" Flynn yelled rushing over to stand next to Julie and accidentally walking through Luke in the process. "Sorry," she mumbled as she felt the presence of cold air shift around her legs.

The boys laughed at the girl's reactions. "Yeah, he did! And these knuckleheads helped. It was very sweet." Alex said leaning his head back to look at his now-fiancee who kissed his forehead.

"Tell me everything!" Julie exclaimed sitting down on the couch.

"Wait! Can you guys play something so I can see and hear?" Flynn asked.

Everyone agreed and moved to their instruments. As they softly played through one of their setlists, Alex recounted the proposal. Both girls smiling and laughing giddily with excitement.

"Let's go start planning!" Flynn said grabbing Julie's hand and pulling her towards the house.

"I'm going to go help them before they plan for Tony Hawk to officiate or something like that," Alex says before poofing out of the garage.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! This was so fun to write. Sorry again for not posting yesterday life got the better of me, but I am back! Thank you all so much for understanding. I really hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tomorrow I will be posting another fluff piece with the band called The Snacks so keep an eye out for that. Until then please vote and comment it really means a lot!
> 
> Requests are open and welcomed just leave a comment on the first chapter in this book or private message me! Either way works!
> 
> Until Tomorrow Fantoms!


End file.
